


Lullaby

by BarnesBabyDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesBabyDoll/pseuds/BarnesBabyDoll
Summary: A dance, a child’s nightmare and a song sung by two loving parents to ease her back to sleep (featuring "Hey, Jude" by The Beatles)





	Lullaby

**_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_ **

**_Take a sad song and make it better_ **

**_Remember to let her into your heart_ **

_**Then you can start to make it better** _

 

[Originally posted by perfectfeelings](https://tmblr.co/ZEU3th2DtVnv0)

He wraps his arms around my waist. My arms tighten around his neck as he pulls me close. His fingertips graze up and down my arm; he kisses my shoulder. I breathe in that familiar scent of leather, whiskey and gunpowder, that scent that is so uniquely him.

**_Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_ **

**_You were made to go out and get her_ **

**_The minute you let her under your skin_ **

**_Then you begin to make it better_ **

He takes my hand, his thumb pressing into my palm. His cheek is warm against my temple, his breath fanning over my ear. I close my eyes, leaning into his touch. I hear the small breath of a laugh before he turns and presses a lingering kiss to my forehead. I smile at the feel of his lips against my skin.

**_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_ **

**_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders_ **

**_For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_ **

**_By making his world a little colder_ **

He rests his forehead against mine, his green eyes brilliant in the dim light of the room. I tilt my chin up, my lips brushing against his. He pulls back, his tongue passing over his bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth. The hand he had at the small of my back moves up to my cheek. I smile at the slight tingle left from his fingertips as he brushes my hair back behind my ear.

**_Hey Jude, don’t let me down_ **

**_You have found her, now go and get her_ **

**_Remember to let her into your heart_ **

**_Then you can start to make it better_ **

He presses his lips firmly to mine. There’s a light taste of mint left behind by his desperate attempt to hide the evidence of his post-hunt bar trip, but I can still taste the whiskey. I don’t mind it. He’s still himself, and he’s still mine.

**_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_ **

**_You’re waiting for someone to perform with_ **

**_And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_ **

**_The movement you need is on your shoulder_ **

[Originally posted by spn-spam](https://tmblr.co/Z8SaEm2H8KoiT)

He looks down at me, a sweet smile playing at his lips. His eyes close as I card my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp in that way he likes. My nails graze a gentle trail through the short hair at the back of his neck and over his shoulder. He leans down to kiss me again as I rest my hand against his chest.

**_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_ **

**_Take a sad song and make it better_ **

**_Remember to let her under your skin_ **

**_Then you’ll begin to make it better_ **

Just as his lips touch mine, a small, sleepy voice reaches our ears and turns our attention to the door.

“Daddy,” she whispers, rubbing her eye with the hand not clutching onto her plush moose, “I had a bad dream.”

He smiles and takes a step back from me, keeping my hand in his until he’s out of reach. I pause the music coming from the stereo. He crouches down in front of her.

“Come here, baby girl.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tight as he picks her up. He carries her to the bed, settling her in his lap as he sits down. She looks up at him as he tucks her hair behind her ear.

“You know it was just a dream, right, sweetheart?”

“I know, but…”

I sit at their side, “What is it, baby?”

“I heard you and Uncle Sammy talking earlier.” She bites her lip and pulls her moose in tighter to her chest, “Daddy, are monsters real?”

He looks back at me. I sigh, nodding my head.

“Yeah, baby girl, they are, but you don’t have to worry about ‘em. Your mama and I will never let anything happen to you. Neither will Uncle Sam or your Uncle Cas.”

“But who’s gonna protect you?”

“We’ll protect each other like we always have.”

“And you promise nothin’ bad’ll happen?”

“Look at me, Lena.” He sighs when she looks up into his eyes, “Sometimes things don’t always go as planned. We’re gonna get hurt, but no matter what happens, we’ll always do everything we can to come home.” He kisses her forehead, “So you don’t let those dreams get to you, alright? They’re just bad dreams.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He smiles, standing up with her in his embrace, “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Can’t I stay in here with you?”

He looks at me and shrugs.

“Just tonight.” I agree.

She smiles as he sets her on the bed. She crawls to the center and pulls the cover over her body.

“Will you sing to me?”

“What do you want to hear?” he asks, lying down to her right.

“You know what I want to hear, Daddy.” She giggles.

“Only if Mama sings with me.”

She turns her green eyes on me, her gaze nearly a perfect copy of his.

“Alright.” I smile, settling in to her left.

**_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_ **

**_Take a sad song and make it better_ **

**_Remember to let her into your heart_ **

**_Then you can start to make it better_ **

She hugs her moose close and turns to her side, her eyes focusing on her father’s face. He strokes his fingertips over forehead, looking down at her sweet face. She smiles and shifts a bit.

**_Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_ **

**_You were made to go out and get her_ **

**_The minute you let her under your skin_ **

**_Then you begin to make it better_ **

She snuggles closer to him. Her little feet touch my thighs as she bends her knees. She reaches behind her and takes my hand, pulling me closer.

**_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_ **

**_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders_ **

**_For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_ **

**_By making his world a little colder_ **

He smiles at me over her head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She sighs, finally letting her eyes close. He turns, reaching out to turn off the light.

**_Hey Jude, don’t let me down_ **

**_You have found her, now go and get her_ **

**_Remember to let her into your heart_ **

**_Then you can start to make it better_ **

She rolls over to face me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I press a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her in tight to me.

**_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_ **

**_You’re waiting for someone to perform with_ **

**_And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_ **

**_The movement you need is on your shoulder_ **

He wraps his arm around the both of us, pulling us to him. Both of our voices have fallen to whispers, and her breathing is slow and steady. She’s finally falling asleep.

**_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_ **

**_Take a sad song and make it better_ **

**_Remember to let her under your skin_ **

**_Then you’ll begin to make it better_ **

“Sleep tight, baby girl.” He whispers; I can feel his eyes on me, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I whisper.


End file.
